


Home For The Holidays

by Beginning_Returner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: COMFY TIME, M/M, WWII, holiday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginning_Returner/pseuds/Beginning_Returner
Summary: In which Arthur gets a visit Matthew was long expecting.





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historia_vitae_magistras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historia_vitae_magistras/gifts).



> Mini-Sequel to the short by Historia-Vitae-Magistras found [here](https://historia-vitae-magistras.tumblr.com/post/171186209066/how-am-i-handling-the-womens-hockey-loss-well).

When De Gaulle landed in England in June of 1940 Matthew knew it wouldn't be long. If there was anything he could count on from his first father, it was that he'd get out of predicament in style despite defeat.

And so he waited. Waited as he always had. Waited through the Blitz in his cockpit and by his other father's side. Spoke honeyed words of reassurance to power. And waited.

Christmas was fast approaching and Arthur was barely on the mend. Matthew continued to feed him soup whenever he visited, told him uplifting news that he read in the papers, of resilience he saw in the streets. Looked up out between the blackout papers on the basement window in the nondescript brownstone that sheltered his father, up at the grey and unforgiving sky.

And waited.

The day before Christmas, Matt had trimmed the tiny false tree with tinsel, scrounged a few stubs of candles to light. They'd go pay their respects to "Bertie" and his family some days after. They were exceedingly busy, what with drumming up support overseas and all.

"There, Father. Now doesn't that look nice?"

"'Spose so," came the mumble from the invalid on the bed.

Matthew sat down next to him again. "I've been setting aside flour rations for months. I think I have enough to make us an apple pie now, just in time for Christmas."

"No sugar for it, I'm guessing."

"No, but I still have a large jug of maple syrup in the basement. Besides, dried apples are already plenty sweet."

Arthur looked as though he was about to reply, but before he could, the door to the bedchamber flew open and his words were forever lost.

A very large, square sergeant and his subordinate stood blocking the door. "Many happy wishes to you, Lord Kirkland, Mr. Williams! We've got a lucky Christmas visitor here for you."

A loud and unmistakable voice behind him said: "There, you've said your piece. Now would you PLEASE let me through already?"

Matthew grinned. This was going to be good.

Between the two solid Englishmen burst an excitable Frenchman, still perfectly coiffed in beret and impeccably pressed trousers, carrying a large bulky package in his arms.

"There. Now I've brought presents for both of you, so you'd better be grateful-" He caught sight of Arthur and nearly dropped the box.

"OH MON DIEU!"

Matthew hastened to take the package from him as Francis rushed headlong to Arthur's bedside without another thought.

"My God I knew it was bad but what have they DONE to you, chéri?"

"Nothing irreparable."

"Oh, you and your flippancy. Come here, darling-" Francis took England's haggard face in his hands and kissed him soundly. "Oh, how they have mistreated you! I'm so glad I finally got away from those beastly Germans so I could fly to your side!"

More kisses and other noises followed.

Matt contemplated the pair out of the corner of his eye. "I think we'd better leave now," he said to the sergeant.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Papa is about to give Father one of his specialties."

"Specialties?"

"The oh-I'm-so-glad-you're-alive blowjob, to be specific."

The military man turned red, then purple, in short order.

"RIGHT!" he shouted emphatically, and marched his curious private out the door, Matthew quietly making up the rear.

The unpacking of Francis' gifts and the preparing of the Christmas dinner could wait until later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My blog [is right here](https://modoru-mono.tumblr.com/). I mostly post history and archaeology with a smattering of good Hetalia. Feel free to give me a yell over there if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> **Still perfectly coiffed in beret and impeccably pressed trousers:** The Free French forces, to a fault, all seem to be posing for a fashion magazine shoot in photos of them. Gotta be S W A G when you liberate the country. I mean honestly, look at [this guy](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:American_officer_and_French_partisan_crouch_behind_an_auto_during_a_street_fight_in_a_French_city._-_NARA_-_531322.tif). [And this fellow in the leather jacket.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Member_of_the_FFI.jpg) [And these good ol' hipster farm boys from Brettagne.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Huelgoat._R%C3%A9sistants_2%C3%A8me_guerre_mondiale.JPG) Simone Segouin and her iconic shorts (she seems to have had several pairs!) get [their](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:%22Nicole%22_a_French_Partisan_Who_Captured_25_Nazis_in_the_Chartres_Area,_in_Addition_to_Liquidating_Others,_Poses_with..._-_NARA_-_5957431.tif) [own](https://archive.is/nAFK) [section](http://chickwhodigs.tumblr.com/post/156418995773/). "YEET" (Simone Segouin stealing a bike from Nazis probably) 


End file.
